Tangled Up in Bleach
by ulquihime4ever
Summary: This is a modification of the Disney film Tangled into bleach. I kind-of merged the characters personality and tried following the story line.


Tangled up In Bleach

_**Warning:**_

****This is an **Ulquiorra-Orihime **fanfiction! **Not** a **_Grimmjow-Orihime_** nor a **_Azien-Orihime _**fanfiction.**** Sorry to all the fans that love those couples out there., but I do not support those couples.

****In a very far far away kingdom lived a King and Queen, both loved by their people and both very happy together. But their happiness grew as they learned the queen would have a child. Everyone was overjoyed. But one day the queen became very ill, all the doctors off the town came to try to cure her. The day that the best docctor can to the town said "There is only one cure to your illness, the magic flower of the gotei 13, it has the power to heal anything and bring back time." From those words all the guards went out looking for the flower, the the captain of the guards, Isshin finally found he rode all the way back to the palace and let the doctor prepare the medicine. The wise doctor gave the liquid to the queen.

**_1 month later_**

This was a very special day for the kingdom, there princess was going to be born. The queen was on her cosy bed away from the cold wind outside.

**_An hour later_**

It seemed that the queen was not only going to have one princess but two. The queen ws holding her two daughters in her arms, the first one she had decided not name Orihime, the second one she had chose to name Rukia. Orihime was born with little flower berets that look't a lot like the flower that had cured the queen. Suddenly the window opened letting a cold gust of wind come in giving Rukia the power of snow. The servant quickly closed the window as fast as she could.

**_A little bit later_**

There lived in the wonderful kingdom a man that had a very cold heart and had once wanted the flower of Gotei 13 for himself, when this mysterious man found out that the princess Orihime had berets that had the same power as the flower itself made up a plan:

He would the day before the little Orihime's 1st birthday take her and put her in a far away tower well hidden by a long and not so pleasant forest.

**_17 years later_**

"Come on dad lets go out" Orhime yelled across the tower to her unknown step-dad.

On the girls birthday she asks to Azien : "Um… Azien… for my birthday I would like a bit more baking supplies.. you know that very good one that you get in this town far away" she said softly, giving him little puppy eye "You know that it is 3 days away, are you sure tha t you can handle being alone for all this time?" said the evil looking man back at the long haired girl. "I think I'm ready for this dad" The grey eyed girl said calmly to her unknown stepfather "Okay BUT at one condition, you stay with Uliquiorra AND you do NOT go out at all, understood" Azien said firmly to the girl. Orihime nodded. The next day Orihime waved goodbye to her stepfather as he went away to get the girls birthday present. Ulquiorra had already arrived to the high tower. About an hour later you could see (but mostly hear.) Orihime hitting Ulquiorra with her very known but also bent cooking pan saying:" Let me go out, I just want to go outside and go see the kingdom. I heard that the Lost Princesses sister: Rukia is coming of age to reach the throne! Please Ulqui!" She gave him her best puppy eyes and as tears started to well in these wide pleading eyes the cold man sighted finally giving in. They walked in and out of the kingdom. Orihime was Ouuuing and Auuuing at every little market seller. In her tower she had never seen such beautiful things. "Ulqui, can I please have that" she said doing her puppy eyes again to him "Okay fine but I'm telling your dad about all of this" Ulquiora said doing his stern look at the 10 feted or more haired girl. "Nooooo no no no please every thing but that his should never know that I came hear please can you not do that" she said doing her biggest puppy eyes to him "Okay okay okay" he said giving in again to the little girl.

**_Meanwhile _**

Azien was walking nicely until he ran into the captains horse "Grimmhorsy" his eyes widened, he tired back and started running back to the tower. "Orhime let down your hair now, please now, now" Azien said yelling at the tower window, he ran to the rock wall emergency entrance. he started to take out the rocks as fast as he could. When he had token out all of the rocks he was led to stairs, he rushed up and clad "Orihime come hear at once" he yelled looking in a 4 rooms of the tower, he rushed back down the stairs. He went out looking for her around the river when he saw Nnitora and Yammie the two criminals that had once worked with Ulquiorra. he walked up behind them and said "Get me this girl, you'll get whatever you want, and it comes with revenge to Ulquiorra" he said. Yammie turned around and said "Deal". Nnitora and Yammie walked around the and in the kingdom they saw Orihime in the corner of the street without Ulquiorra. They hid behind her and then grabbed her covering her mouth so that she could not scam for help. They attached her to a tree with her mouth covered by a cloth. Yammie went to get Azien. When Yammie with Azien he said "Whe have got her, know the money" Yammie said tilting his hand towards Azien "Maybe not know" he said making a greenish cloud making all three asleep. He untied Orihime and put her on his shoulder. He walked all the way up and into the tower, he tied her up and covered her mouth with the same cloth that Nnitora and Yammie had put on her.

_**Later in the Day**_

Ulquiora rushed back to the tour and said "Orihime let me get up if you are hear" he said shouting at the thin tower. Azien that was watching over Orihime that had now woken up, Azien grew over the window Orihime's long hair letting Ulquiorra get up. When Ulquiorra was getting up the window Azien toke a knife and staged it in Ulquiorra's back making him fall into the tower head first. Orihime was tiring to speak but wasn't able to. "What would you like to say" Azien said taking off the cloth covering her mouth. "Just let me save him i'll do anything please" she said begging Azien. "Okay but you ferret everything that happened you never go out of the tower again" he said looking at her "Okay okay now let me go" she said looking at him with inpatients. Azien let her go. Orihime rushed over to Ulquiorra. She started singing the song when he took her healing beret and brook it on the floor. Azien started to et old faster and faster he wasn't very stable on his feet and started wozzing around to the window. Ulquiorra stoke out his feet making the old man fall out off the window.

Orihime started crying on top of Ulquiorra, suddenly a little kind of flower started forming in his body. he suddenly started to heal little by little.

_**A mouth later**_

"Yaaay" said the crown in front of the kingdom. On the balcony of the palace stood The King and The queen Orihime and rukia with Ulquiorra on the side.

_**And they lived happily eve after**_


End file.
